Speak Now
by Kataanglover98
Summary: So this is not my first fanfiction I have written, but it is the first one I am publishing. Hope you enjoy. This one is based on Taylor Swifts song speak now. It involves Aang and Katara five years after the war, the kiss in Ba Sing Se did not happen in this, so they are not a couple. Aang is getting married and Katara and Toph are trying to find a way to stop the wedding...
1. Lies

**Chapter One-Lies**

Katara yawns as she walks into the living room of her hut. Sokka sit at a desk in the corner scribbling something on a piece of parchment, probably for Suki. Katara plops down on the couch still trying to fully wake. As she tucks her feet under her, she stretches with a grown. "Would you be quite? I'm trying to focus." Sokka snaps at his younger sister.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Sokka, you haven't seen Suki in over three years. How do you know that you guys are still a solid couple?" Katara asks, cringing as her brother turns to her with a furious look on his face.

"For your information Suki and I are as strong as ever." He says as his voice cracks.

Katara lets out a single laugh, "Oh really, then why haven't you proposed yet? I mean you are way over age, being twenty one and all." Katara states smugly, priding herself on her witty comeback.

Sokka just looks at her dumbfounded, and trying to come up with something better to say. "I-I just haven't found the time to ask her yet!" Sokka exclaims higher than usual. He turns around to face the parchment again, this time in a huff.

Just then Toph comes stomping in. She just woke up, and when she wakes up she is not pleasant. "How are you this morning?" Katara asks, trying to get Toph in a good mood.

However Katara's friendly gesture makes the seventeen year old Earthbender even grumpier. "Oh shush up Sugar Queen, nothing good ever happens in the morning." She says with her eyes fixed on Sokka, a slight frown shaping her lips.

"Ohhh, I see now." Katara states with a smile then turns her eyes to her nails. She's secretly known about Toph's liking for her brother for two years.

Toph flips her head towards Katara's general direction. "What's that supposed to mean?" Toph snaps as she places her hands her her hips.

"Oh nothing." Katara states then looks back up at Toph with a small smile.

Sokka then all of a sudden pops up out of his seat. His eyes lock with Katara's before he runs out of the room. Toph trails closely behind quickly, looking as if she had forgotten something. Katara's eyes knit in confusion. "Alright, that was odd." She says before she grabs a book from the floor and opens it to a marked page and begins to read.

"Surprise! Happy Twentieth Birthday Katara!" Voices beyond her book shout in unison. Katara is taken totally by surprise and screams. She jump and falls of the couch in a heap, her book falling open onto her face.

Katara retracts her leg that still lay on the cushions off the couch. She pulls the book off of her face and turns her head to the cluster of feet on her ground. Her gaze follows up and meets the eyes of all of her friends. Sokka and her father hold a banner that wishes her a happy birthday. Toph stands with a neutral look on her face. Zuko stand with his arm around Mia both smiling. Katara's eyes meet with silvery grey eyes. She smirks and feels herself blush slightly until her gaze is focused on the woman next to Aang, with her arms around his waist.

Katara balls up her fists, _what is she doing here, I don't want her here._ Katara thinks to herself She hates Aang's girlfriend. The girls dark hair is draped over her back. A fitting robe shows her form and a smug smile slips onto her face as she sees Katara's staring eyes. While she has Katara's attention, she goes up on her tiptoes and gives Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang seems unfazed by it however; he is too captivated by Katara.

Slowly Katara rises taking all attention away from the _happy _couple not wanting to see any of it. Her face forms into a smile as she locks eyes with a sincere Sokka. His smile grows bigger. Then she shifts her eyes over to her father also recognizing that his smile reached both ears. She smiled back just as enthusiastically. "Well, this is quite ironic." Katara states bluntly.

Toph lets a small laugh escape her throat. "What do you mean?"

Katara can't help but giggle as she answered. "I didn't even remember my own birthday," She giggled. "Maybe I am getting to old." She said loudly, followed by a chorus of laughs by her close friends.

The only one who did not laugh was Kyla, Aang's girlfriend. She only followed with a fax-joking tone. "Ya, maybe you _are_ getting to old." She says getting another round of laughter from everyone, everyone except Toph and Katara. They did not however see her glare daggers at Katara. Katara knew that that was not a joke, it was far from one.

Everyone settled in and began to chatter, not even noticing Katara leaving the room to change from her pajamas. She disappeared around the corner and Toph started after her, feeling where she was headed.

Once Katara gets into her room she shuts the door, only to have it open when she was pulling the shirt off her shoulders. Quickly she turns around hurriedly pulling the gown back onto her exposed shoulders. "What the! Don't you knock?" She snaps at Toph as she closes the door behind her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sugar Queen," Toph tells her while she rolls her blind eyes. "It's not like I can see you."

Katara pointlessly glares at the blind girl, "What do you want, Toph?" she asks folding her arms one side of her dress falling from her shoulder.

"What was with that, with Fan girl?" she asks knowing exactly what Kyla was meaning. Fan girl was her nick name for Kyla.

Katara bows her head, "I don't know. All I know is that I don't like her." Katara mutters to herself hoping Toph wouldn't hear.

Toph did hear though, and a smile slips onto her face. She had wanted Katara to confess her feelings for Aang for years. "And why is that?" she asks smugly.

Katara's stomach drops, _crap_, she thinks. She begins to stare at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Uh, no reason, she just doesn't seem like the kind of girl Aang would go for." Katara speaks up.

The smile on Toph's face stretches to enormous lengths. She places her hands on her hips and shifts her weight from her right leg to her left. Her pale green eyes focus just beyond Katara's shoulder. "Then who is the _right _type of girl for Twinkle Toes then?" Toph asks, tasting the victory that is soon to come. She and Sokka have a bet ever since they won the war of who would say it out loud first to them. Sokka had tried to trick her countless times only to get a hard punch and a _'That was for trying to lie to me'_.

_ME! _Katara thought to herself. "Uh, I don't know maybe, me" Katara said before utters the last word barely audible.

She took a small glance at Toph just as she was rolling her eyes. "I can't here you." Toph says, a smug smile plastered to her face as she leans her head in and cups a hand around her ear.

"Ty Lee, I think he would be good with Ty Lee!" Katara blurts out quickly, in a panic mode. The taste of the words is like placing her tough on one of Sokka's dirty socks.

Toph can't help but snort, "Oh really," she asks with all sarcasm pinching her words. "Come on Sugar Queen, admit it, you are in love with Twinkle Toes." Toph says with a wide grin.

Katara's eyes shoot up at Toph's in complete and utter horror. She has been discovered. Katara is well aware that Toph can keep secrets like none other, but she still didn't want her to find out. "What! No, that's-that's crazy. Your-you're crazy." Katara said defensively.

If it was possible for Toph's grin to widen it would have, "Liar." She says straight up.

Katara could feel the heat rush to her face in a violent blush. She balls her fists in anger, "Fine! Alright fine, I like Aang." She says bowing her head in defeat.

Toph throws her hands into the air and shouts. "Yes, just wait till I tell Sokka! Seal jerky here I come!" she exclaims.

However she could feel the sadness in Katara's vibrations. Instantly she walks closer, "Don't worry, I'm sure if you were to tell Twinkle Toes how you felt he would dump that bra stuffing chick and go for you." She says, almost sweetly.

Katara smiles, but is also shocked at how sweetly Toph managed to say what she said. Katara nod and lifts her head wiping away the tears. "You really think so?" Katara asks softly .

Toph snorts and turns towards the door. "Sugar Queen, I _know _so." And with that she left, closing the door behind her.

From the hall Katara can hear her shout. "Don't take forever; I want to get my hands on that cake your dad made! Mmmm, Sokka made it sound delicious!"

* * *

Once Katara had opened her presents and everyone got a slice of the seaweed cake her father made they all sat around talking about their lives.

Everyone's chatter slowly came to a stop as Aang and Kyla stood up. Aang locked eyes with Katara with nervousness covering those stormy irises. He exhales slowly and Kyla looks at him giddy. "I would like to make a announcement while everyone is here," everyone looked at Aang with excitement. He broke eye contact with Katara, sadness in his eyes. "Kyla and I are getting married." He announces no smile on his face, but one defiantly on Kyla's.

Everyone looks at him in shock; no one is particularly fond of Kyla. Zuko's eyes widen in shock, "Congratulations, I guess." He says slowly.

Aang lets a small smile form on his lips, but it looked forced. Sokka stands by Toph with his mouth hanging open, not able speak. Katara bites hard down on her bottom lip determined not cry and show her best friend that she was happy for him, even if it is a lie. "I'm so happy for you, Aang." She exclaims excusing herself from the room, letting a tear run down her cheek. She gets into her room and shuts the door behind her and collapses onto the bed and cries into her pillow. _Aang just gave me the worst birthday present ever. _Katara thinks trying to calm down her wild thoughts.


	2. Betrayal

**Hey everyone, hope you liked my last chapter. Here is the next chapter to speak now. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar the Last Airbender...**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Betrayal **

As Katara's cries finally calm down Toph walks in through the door and softly shuts it behind her. Katara looks up at her with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Well, wasn't expecting that." Toph states pursing her lips and collapsing at the foot of Katara's bed.

Katara sighs. "No duh," she snaps at the calm Earthbender who stairs at the ceiling. Katara returns to burying her face into her pillow. "Now I can't tell him that I'm in love with him." Katara whined through her pillow making her words sound muffled.

Toph sighs, "Hold your boat, Sugar Queen. Maybe you can tell him, by not telling him." Toph says a small grin making its way onto her face. A devilish smile that means she has a plan.

Since Katara however has buried her face in her pillow she didn't see the scheming Toph's mischievous smile. "What do you mean," Katara stops then realizes how selfish she is being. Aang is happy, and if he is happy she needs to let him go. She has to let him go so he can be happy, even if it is with Kyla. Katara sighs and shifts into a sitting position with her eyes looking to the blanket bellow her. "Toph, I can't do anything to him to make it awkward between us, I value are friendship. As much as I want him to love me, I don't want him to feel guilty or unhappy for marrying _her_." Katara states sadly, choking out the word her with a grimace on her face.

Katara had waited five years, ever since that night at Ember Island for Aang to confess his feelings for her again, but he never did. _I screwed everything up that night!_ She scowled herself. _Why did I even tell him that! Why did I say I was confused? Sure I was, but if I knew that his feelings for me would change because of it I what I said, I wouldn't have rejected him!_

Toph sat up breaking the silence. "Sugar Queen, trust me he is not happy with her." She states calmly.

Katara's mind can't wrap around what Toph just said. "What do you mean he isn't happy with her," she quietly shouted to make sure not to arouse anyone in the living room. "If he wasn't happy with her, he wouldn't have purposed, now would he?"

Toph opens her mouth to speak but quickly shuts it frustrated. "Fine, if you don't want to tell him, that's your loss." She says and walks out of the room.

Katara watches her retreating body; she needs to go out again as well. She knows that if she is gone to long and Aang sees Toph has just talked to her he will be her next visitor. Sure enough right after Katara has gained her poise and wiped the tears from her eyes Aang knocks on the door. Katara sighs and gets up "Come in!" she tells the person on the other side of the door.

Quickly she bends some water out of a pail to make herself look busy. Aang pokes his head through the door then fully steps in. "Hey everything ok?" He asks walking up. She hasn't talked to him alone since he got home from Avatar duties. He supposedly got home from a weeklong trip to the Fire Nation late last night.

Katara nods her head slightly not taking her eyes off the moving water in front of her abdomen. "Oh ya I'm fine. I just wanted to see if Momo was ok." Katara lies. She knows how horrible that was, seeing how she was Waterbending right now. It was a reasonable thing to say however, because Aang gave the responsibility of watching Momo to her while he was gone.

Aang furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why are you Waterbending?" he asks.

Katara scans the room trying to let an idea come to her when Sokka and Toph come barging in. _That the sprits, Toph, Sokka I owe you one_, Katara praises her brother and friend, relief showing on her face until Sokka blurts out without even seeing Aang there, "Hey! Katara! Did you really say that you love-" His question was cut short by Toph jabbing him with her elbow.

"Ow," Sokka says rubbing his ribs. Aang is now facing Sokka and Toph. Sokka looks at Katara and sees the cutting motions she is making across her neck in a shut-the-heck-up kind of way. "What was that for," he asks turning to Toph. Her eyes widen at where she thinks Sokka is and nods slightly towards Aang's general direction. Sokka looks over to Aang his eyes go wide. "Oh." Is all he says.

Aang turns back towards Katara, something shining in his eyes. Was it sadness? "Who are you in love with," he clears his throat. "Maybe I know them." His voice sounds higher than usual.

Katara tries not to look upset, _Oh, you defiantly know him._ "No one," she says with a glare at her brother. "It's Toph and Sokka. Sokka believes any lie Toph tells him." Katara says smoother than she expected her to say it.

A look of relief washes over Aang's face. "Ya, I was totally lying Snoozles. Don't take everything I say literally." Toph says playing along with a scowl.

Aang however is not convinced, Toph never agrees to a lie that fast. He is going to get to the bottom of why everyone is acting so strange. Without another word he walks from the room and back to everyone.

Sokka was on his way to follow Aang moping. Toph rolls her eyes and pushes him back into the room and slams the door. "Why did you lie," Sokka exclaims, just then a smirk makes its way onto Sokka's face. "Wait you lied! I get to keep my Seal jerky!" he exclaims folding his arms smugly across his chest.

"Hey idiot," Toph says annoyed. "I wasn't lying, that was Sugar Queen's cover!" she shouts at him.

Sokka's lips sticks out and he turns to Katara, "Did you really say that you love-"

He was cut off by both girls shouting the answer, "YES!"

Sokka crosses his arms again in huff, his bottom lip sticking out slightly, no more Seal Jerky for him. "Sokka grow up." Katara says with a roll of her eyes and exits her room putting on the best fake smile she can.

* * *

Katara wakes with a start when a warm hand shakes her from her slumber. She pops up surveying her surroundings. Zuko and Mia sleep on the pulled out couch, it's late. Katara didn't remember falling asleep. Sokka and Toph are nowhere in sight, but grey eyes are.

Aang was kneeling next to her, his hand on her waist. His eyelids are falling heavy. "Katara, it's late, you need to go to bed." He tells her, offering his hand to her. That's when she realizes she isn't in her bed; she must have fallen asleep in the living room. Everyone had to stay here for the night, except Kyla, so everyone stayed up late talking. She must have fallen asleep somewhere in that time period.

Her eyes fall on Aang, and quickly she turns not wanting to get lost in his eyes. Instead she focuses on Aang's strong hand in front of her face. She takes it and he hauls her up. They both end up chest to chest from Aang's strength. Katara dares to look into Aang's eyes and what a mistake that was.

His beautiful eyes that are filled with love, compassion, strength, happiness, power, and freedom. All of that is Kyla's. She has no right to eye what isn't hers. Quickly Katara pulls away and runs off to her room trying to stop her racing heart.

She slams her bedroom door shut and leans against it, wishing she could just die. Aang doesn't love her, she might as well of died inside. A tear rolls down her cheek at the same time she slides down to the cool floor of her bedroom. Soon she is sound asleep, perched up against her door.

* * *

Slowly Katara's eyelids open to find a certain green eyed lemur staring straight at her. "Hey Momo." Katara says sleepily. Momo moves from her line of sight and sits on the curve of her waist. Katara's eyes focus at under her bed; she is still on the floor. Only sometime in the middle of the night she slid down onto her side and lay across her door entrance, her left arm acting as a pillow to her head.

Katara is jolted totally awake by someone opening the door and rushing in, tripping on her in the process, their foot jamming into the small of her back. Katara sits up rubbing her back with a grimace on her face.

Sokka lays sprawled out face down across Katara's floor. Two laughing voices come from behind and she whips her head around not knowing anyone else saw. Aang is trying not to break into hysterical laughter, and Toph is doubled over laughing and trying to catch her breath. Katara can't help but laugh at her brother situation and decides to use it against him. "Well Sokka, maybe this will teach you to knock before you enter." Katara says getting up and shaking the dust off her pants with a grin.

Sokka gets up into a sitting position facing them and rubs his forehead. "Ya, I'll consider it." He says turning his eyes up as if he would be able to see the forming bruise.

He rubbed his forehead more with a weird face that made Toph's legs collapse under her making her roll over laughing. Katara starts to laugh hysterically, and Aang is left breathless. Once Aang has some of his composer back he speaks out of breath. "Wow Sokka that's impressive, an Airbender breathless is very rare." Aang says with a smirk and walks over to help up his older friend.

Sokka takes his hand as Aang hauls him up. He goes back to rub the tender skin on his forehead. "Wow, I ought to be proud that I winded an Airbender." He says sarcastically, earning another round of laughs.

"Well, why did you wake me up?" Katara says changing the topic.

Toph gets up and brushes herself off with a grin still on her face, but then it disappears. "Twinkle Toes wants you to come with us to help him find a good wedding planner." Toph answers with a frown.

Katara bites her bottom lip, but puts on a fake smile. The next weeks are sure to be filled with them. Actually, the rest of her life is bound to filled with fake happiness if she can't have Aang. "Ya, I'd love to go! It sounds like fun," she exclaims. "Let me just get dressed."

Aang flashes his famous grin. "Great!" he exclaims and walks out of the room. Sokka follows and Toph does the same.

Katara gets into her usual clothes and steps out, pulling on her over coat over her head. Once she is in the living room she sees Toph in clothes almost identical to Katara's except in a forest green. Katara's father ordered them that way just for Toph. Sokka stands in his usual clothes and Aang is draped in warm Airbender robes. Once Katara enters the room she is pinning up the last loopy into the braid in the back of her head. Aang flashes a smile at her and she can't help but smile back, feeling a blush surface. _Stop that Katara, _she tells herself, _he is over you, time to be over him!_

Katara takes a deep breath and stops in the small circle of friends realizing that Zuko and Mia are no longer sleeping on couch. "Where are Zuko and Mia?" Katara asks.

"They went out shopping." Sokka answers as he packs away his boomerang in his coat. And with that they left out the door.

* * *

"That wedding planner was crazy," Aang exclaims as he collapses onto the couch laughing. Katara follows not being able to catch her breath. Toph then comes stumbling in through the door way laughing her head off with Sokka trailing close behind. "I mean, I didn't even know have of the colors she was taking about!" Aang giggled.

Katara caught her breath. "Ya. Oh my spirits, did you see the look she gave you when you said that you were a Firebender, an Earthbender, and a Waterbender?" Katara asked cracking up.

"Ya, her top about blew off." Sokka added in between gasps for air.

Toph collapsed by the fire and took in a deep breath. "Did she really have to drag us all around the store for a dang broach though?"

Katara laughed again. "Well she did say 'It will look _fabulous_ on the bride's maids.'" Katara said mocking the wedding planner in her interesting accent drawing out fabulous.

Aang laughed harder, his laugh now unheard by this point. His body crunched up from laughing so hard tipped over into Katara's lap. She laughed even harder, never seeing Aang laugh this hard in her life.

Toph's smile was instantly wiped off her face. "We got company." She says blandly.

Sokka, Aang's and Katara's laughs were brought to an end when the front door swung open and Kyla came storming in two of her prissy friends on each sides of her. If she was a Firebender steam would be coming out of her ears and nose. "Hello, heard of knocking?" Toph asks earning a snicker from both Water Tribe siblings.

Kyla holds up her hand. "Shut your face." She snaps at Toph. Both of Kyla's friends give a sly smile.

Toph's eyes go wide and she stands up slowly. "Make me." Toph challenges, cocking her head towards the side and bending earth from a pot of plants to behind her back. She bends the earth into hard balls ready to strike.

"Oh, are you sure. You are blind little girl you know, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kyla says poking out her bottom lip sarcastically.

"Ok guys you can stop." Aang calls to both of them and stands.

Katara's eyes widen with shock, "Does Kyla know who she's messing with?" Katara asks Sokka. No answer comes only because Toph speaks.

"You little mudslide! You're gonna pay!" she shouts to the non-bender Kyla. She is still sensitive about being blind, and Toph absolutely hates being called a child. Before Katara has time to blink Toph shoots the balls at Kyla.

Aang jumps in front and deflects the speeding projectiles with Earthbending. "Stop this," he shouts to Toph. "I can't believe you would do that." He says desperately trying to hold on to his temper. Not because Toph threatened Kyla, but because of the fighting, he hates fighting.

Toph's eyes go wide. "Me," she screeches pointing to herself. "Why don't you try pinning some of the blame on your girlfriend, Twinkle Toes?" Toph shouts aiming her finger at Kyla.

Kyla breaks in, "Fiancé." Kyla snaps at Toph.

Toph turns her head towards her "Oh, don't flatter yourself sweetie. We all know Aang would never go for a girl like _you_. Frankly I'm still in shock that he chose you to be his wife." Toph states honestly glaring in her general direction.

Kyla snorts, "Whatever, you're delusional." She states examining her manicured fingernails.

"Aang, are you going to stop your _fiancé_? Or do I have to?" Sokka asks above everything.

Aang's blood was boiling. He knew Toph was right; he wouldn't go for any girl who wasn't Katara. Toph didn't say that, but she might as well of. Katara has moved on though, never once has she told me she no longer is confused, five years have gone by and he waited patiently. She never even loved him though, so it was time to move on. He was angry at Sokka of stepping in, he didn't need more to deal with right know. Then he was broken inside that Katara hasn't made one gesture about if she is upset about the wedding. Besides she is in love with someone else. He didn't believe that lie that she told. Aang knew that she was in love with someone else. She will never have feelings for him.

Toph was now coming within a dangerous distance to Kyla. Aang took fast deep breath and pursed his lips ready to stop this. He didn't have to however, because Kyla just shook off the Earthbender. "Anyway I didn't come here to fight with a blind girl. I came to talk to you." She said pointing to Katara.

Katara was taken aback. "Me?" she asks with knitted eyebrows.

Kyla came up to Katara and whispered into her face. "And you," she said poking her finger high on Katara's chest. "Stay. Away. From. Aang." She said clearly, anger in her words. Katara looked at her furious.

Katara did it, probably the first truly bold thing she would ever do in her life. Stand up to Kyla. "And who made you the boss of me?" Katara asks stepping closer to Kyla.

Kyla just rolls her eyes and glares at Katara. Toph and Sokka stand by completely dumbfounded by Katara's sudden urge to step up to Kyla. "Don't have an answer do you," Katara asks with a smile but daggers in her glare. "Now, get, out, of, my, house." Katara snaps every word at her. Toph and Sokka both hold back there grins, amazed at Katara's new attitude.

"Whatever this place is drab anyway," Kyla states coldly. "Don't expect an invitation to _my_ wedding." she says looking at her nails and turning around her heals.

Kyla's smug attitude was cut short when Katara placed her hands on her hips and a smile forming on her lips as she said her next words loud and clear, "I didn't expect an invitation to _your_ wedding," Katara states, making Kyla turn towards her again with a look of confusion. "I expected one to Aang's wedding. Because I'm not going to be there for you. I'm gonna be there for Aang, my best friend. And I doubt the he will let you get off without giving me an invitation." Katara states turning her gaze towards Aang for confirmation.

Kyla turns her head as well. Both stare at Aang, Katara with a gentle pleading stare, and Kyla with a cold hard glare. He didn't want to have to choose, he would choose Katara in a heartbeat, but he didn't want to start his marriage off with an upset spouse. Katara would forgive him, hopefully. Without a word, just a hung head, Aang walks over towards Kyla. Kyla's smug smile of victory slicing through Katara. Sokka and Toph stand, feeling and watching from the sidelines, both of their mouths hang open not expecting the side Aang chose.

Katara stands heartbroken watching as Aang took the side of a girl he didn't truly know over his friends. Her eyes glisten with tears. Toph's face flushed in pure rage. "Are you really going to chose her over us? You've changed Aang! I-I can't believe this!" Toph shouts at him before she stomps off.

Aang meets Sokka's hurt and angry eyes. Sokka slowly shakes his head in disgust and follows Toph. Lastly Aang looks to Katara for forgiveness.

Katara turns her head away not even wanting to look at Aang a second longer. She didn't want to meet those sad eyes, knowing she'd crack. Instead she looked down, her head turned away and biting on her bottom lip afraid of crying. She holds her waist with her left arm and clutches to her mother's necklace with her right.

Aang turns away and walks out the door sulking. Katara looks up just in time to see the smug smile that Kyla flashes before she slams the front door.

Katara cries feeling betrayed. Betrayal, the only word to describe the anger and the loneliness inside her soul. As Katara weep over her lost love and best friend she asks Aang as if he was in her head, _Aang, how could you_?

* * *

**So what do you think? Good not good. Well tell me how you feel in a review any type review will help. **

**P.S. In this chapter Toph calls Kyla a Mudslide. Explanation, most people are thinking. Well my friend and I were thinking about what a Earthbender might call some one who is a B**** and we came up with Mudslide. So I decided to put that in there. So just for confermation, Toph is calling her a B****. Sorry, don't like to swear... **


	3. Sweet Dreams

**So I would like to thank every one who reviewed my last two chapters. I took some of the things you told me to work on and tried my best, if you still feel I'm doing it please tell me, I love to here. **

**Well I finally finished the next chapter and, frankly I think I could have done better. But tell me what you think! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Maybe if I ask for ATLA for my Birthday I will get it, currently I don't own it. Darn...**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Sweet Dreams**

It had been two weeks and Katara and Aang still had not said a word to each other. This was adding tension to the small hut that Aang had to share with all the people who hated him at the moment.

Katara couldn't stand it anymore; she needed to talk to Aang. His wedding was coming up and she felt the need to be there for him. "Aang?" Katara said as she walked into the living room. Aang and she were the only ones in the house currently.

His head turns around from his meditative stance. "Ya?" He asks trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were meditating. I'll just go." Katara said turning around to go back to her room. Only she would know that the reason she was leaving wasn't because of disturbing him, but because all of her confidence was gone. What if he was mad at her for not forgiving him?

Aang got up quickly. "No, you didn't disturb me. Stay, what did you want to say?" Aang asks.

Katara cringes but turns around and walks to the couch, passing Aang along the way. "Um, well I wanted to apologize for ignoring you the past two weeks. This wedding must be really stressful for you to plan, and I wasn't there to help you through it like a friend should. I let my feelings take control, and I'm sorry." Katara mumbles staring into his eyes.

A small smile comes onto Aang's face and he slowly walks over to the couch. He plops down and looks into Katara's eyes. "You shouldn't have to apologize to me. I was the being a jerk, not standing up for you guys, but I didn't just want to start my marriage off with my spouse mad at me. The reason I chose her was because I hoped that you would forgive me." Aang says with a smile.

Katara smiles back and Aang extends his arms for a hug. Gladly Katara falls into him, taking in every second of their embrace. Aang's hands around her waist and her head on his shoulder, with her arms around his neck made her feel so peaceful. Every breath Katara took let his smell run through her. Aang always had a special sent about him, a sweet smell of Moon Peaches and ocean spray. An interesting combination to say the least but it was so…Aang.

She was so intoxicating. Just the way Katara's hair fell was lovely and beautiful. Aang couldn't help but always get lost in her eyes; those two vast blue oceans, so calm and loving. Her smell always made Aang conferrable, strawberries and vanilla.

Finally after minutes of just holding each other they both pulled away, smiling. Both couldn't help but feel the longing for more of each other. Aang inhaled deeply trying desperately to calm his racing heart. "So would you like to get a bite to eat?" Aang asks, his stomach growling.

Katara smiles and stands up, "Why, I'd love to." She tells Aang tugging him up with her.

Aang and Katara both walked to their favorite place to eat talking and laughing. "Hey do remember Sokka when we were in that desert?" Katara asks giggling.

Aang's smile could be seen from a mile away. "Ya, the cadis' juice." Aang answered.

They both looked at each other. "_Who lit Toph on fire?_" they both said simultaneously, quoting Sokka.

Both couldn't help but break into laughter until a voice calls out. "Katara? Katara is that you?"

Katara's head pops up to see an old friend. "Rou?" Katara calls out to the man standing twenty yards away. She surveys him closer, and it was. "Rou!" she exclaims and dashes towards her friend. They had both meet on business to the Northern Water Tribe and became good friends.

Aang watches as Katara dashes up and hugs the Water Tribe native. His heart sinks. That is probably the man she is in love with. Aang inhales sharply and walks towards the embracing Waterbender's.

Katara pulls away from the embrace with a large smile on her face. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." She exaggerates putting one of her hands on her hips.

Rou smiles, "I had important business to attend to the past three weeks. Seeing how _someone_ was too lazy to go to the Northern Water Tribe." He teases her.

Katara rolls her eyes playfully. "Hey, you missed my birthday." She points out raising her eyebrows.

Rou nods his head. "True." He states.

Just then Aang strolls up next to Katara, trying to keep a pleasant look on his face. "Hi Aang. Sorry about that," Katara apologizes. "This Rou, my trusted advisor from the North Pole. He has been gone on business for three weeks and I haven't gotten to see him," she explains Aang nods in his agreement. "Rou, this is none other than my best friend and the Avatar."

Rou's eyes grow wide in surprise. "Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you. Katara has told me a lot about you," he says sticking his hand out to Aang. Both grab onto each other's forearms in the traditional greeting. They pull away. "Now, I heard you are getting married, congratulations." Rou says with a polite smile.

"Wow, news spreads quickly," Aang mumbles with wide eyes. "Thank you." He says remembering the congratulations he was offered.

"News only spreads quickly for the Avatar." Rou says, taking note to Aang's comment.

Katara smiles. "Well don't be a stranger Rou." She says before beginning to walk off. Aang follows.

* * *

Once Aang and Katara had gotten home Toph and Sokka sat bickering about meat. "Hey guys." Katara says happily.

Sokka is about to say hello before he sees Aang enters. He raises his eyebrows at Katara only to get a hard glare back. He gently nods over to the hallway. Getting the message, Katara walks out of the room with her brother. "I thought you were mad at him." Sokka states in hushed surprise.

"I was. But I figure that I need to be there for him during the wedding even if I'm not invited. And besides I probably wouldn't go even if I had an invitation. I don't think I'd be strong enough to watch Aang get married to Kyla." Katara states calmly, choking slightly on the last words.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Sokka asks in an exasperated way.

Katara sighs. "Because I love him." Katara says bowing her head.

Sokka's eyebrows knit in confusion. "What? That makes absolutely no since!" he whisper-shouts to her.

Katara slumps her shoulders. "It makes perfect since. If I love him, and he's happy, I need to let him go. I would rather see him happy than always sad because he feels guilty." Katara confesses.

Sokka's shoulders drop, "Oh, Well I think you have it wrong. What if he isn't happy with Kyla?" Sokka questions.

Katara's eyes snap up to look into his. "That's what Toph said too. But why would Aang be with someone who doesn't make him happy?" Katara shoots back, more at herself than Sokka.

"I think you should tell him." Sokka says not answering the question, before he leaves back into the Living Room. Katara sighs and follows her older brother. _This is so confusing. _

Katara goes back into the living room, confused. _Is he really not happy with Kyla? _Katara asks herself, _Both Toph and Sokka had said maybe he isn't happy. Has he told them he isn't happy? _These thoughts rush through Katara's mind as she falls onto the couch next to Toph, who is picking out her toes. Katara smiles by how the Earthbender is just as she was when she was twelve, only in a more mature seventeen year old body. Katara shakes her head and grabs her book off the floor and begins to read, trying to wash out everything going on from her mind.

Kyla comes barging only seconds later to get Aang for an appointment. Aang stands ready to go.

Katara is jolted from her book by Kyla's shouting. "You, I can't belive" she yells to one of her brides behind her. She carries the wedding dress and her face has a look of horror on it. "I told you to get the other dress not this one," Kyla's demeanor is instantly changed when she sees Aang. "Hey Aang." She says sweetly. Katara looks up to see Toph roll her eyes. Katara smiles, Toph really doesn't like Kyla.

"Are you ready?" Aang asks offering Kyla his arm; she takes it with a smile.

"Yep." She says sweetly.

As they are leave they are stopped at the door by a messenger. "Um, yes I have a message for Sokka." The man says.

"In there." Aang tells him before he squeezes past and leaves.

The messenger looks to Katara who still looks up from her book. "Right there." She says pointing past Toph and over to Sokka who is writing on piece of parchment.

The messenger waits patiently for Sokka to realize his presents. Toph sighs and pulls herself up from the couch and quietly walks over to Sokka. Katara watches amused. Toph goes up to Sokka's ear. "Sokka," she shouts. Sokka screams tilting back from Toph's scream and landing, with his chair, on his back. Toph laughs at her handy work. "A messenger's here for you." She says sitting back down on the couch. Katara laughs into her book as her brother tries to get up.

Sokka brushes himself off and glares at Toph, "Thanks." He says flatly taking the message from man, and gives him some coins. The messenger bows and exits the hut.

Toph smiles from ear to ear, "No problem."

Sokka rolls his eyes and opens the letter from Suki. Katara watches as his face drops, and his eyes show sadness. His bottom lip sticks out slightly. "Sokka, what's wrong?" Katara asks softly, setting down her book.

Sokka turns his blue eyes towards her, slightly wet with forming tears. "Suki, she broke up with me." he mumbles.

Katara instantly gets up and walks to her brother, "Oh, Sokka I'm sorry." She says sincerely and wraps her arms around her brother.

He pulls away after a minute and walks over to his desk and grabs the parchment from it and crumbles it into a ball. He tosses the ball into the waist bin and sighs. _How am supposed to find a wife now?_ He asks himself.

Over in the corner sitting on the couch Toph sits. _Maybe he'll finally notice me now…_ she thinks with a small smile.

* * *

The next weeks were filled with planning the wedding. It's now only a week away.

Katara fall limply onto her bed. It had to be midnight. Aang and Katara were out all day doing the last touch ups for the wedding and it was exhausting.

Katara wiggled underneath the covers not even bothering with getting into sleepwear. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, and she fell into a dream.

_Katara was in a church, Toph and her father on both of her sides. People sat chatting in the isles, it looked like a wedding. She looked up to see Aang, draped in his best robes and Sokka standing next to him up at the altar. Music began to play and a bride stepped out, Kyla. This was Aang's wedding. Katara watched horrified as Kyla made her way up to Aang and they stood hand in hand. They both gazed into each other's eyes. The preacher's mouth moved but no words came. Only the words that he spoke to the congregation, 'Speak now, or forever hold your piece." _

_Instantly stood up, and spoke her reason for this, "Aang, don't do this, I love you." _

_Aang smiles and drops Kyla's hand and walked down the aisle to Katara who somehow found her way in the middle of it. Aang rushed to her and grabbed her in his strong arms and leaned in…_

Katara's eyes opened to find her room still dark. She looked to see that she was in the middle of puckering up to her pillow; instantly she rolls over glad she doesn't share a room. A smile slips onto her face in memory of the dream. As she thinks back to it she gasps.

Katara pops up and quickly swings her legs over the bed. She dashes out of her room thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind. She skids to a stop in front of the door across the hall from her and yanks it open. Darting over to the bed against the wall she looks around to the scene of the room.

Earth was littered all across the floor and some sticking out of the ground. Katara shakes her head at the condition of the room.

Quietly Katara creeps across the room to the shifting Toph. "Toph," she whispers loudly. Toph shifts with a moan then settles. "Toph," Katara whispers louder. Toph shifts again, exposing her messy hair sprawled out across her dirty pillow. "Toph." Katara whispers again, this time grabbing her shoulder and shaking it slightly.

Toph wakes up with a start. Her face contorts with anger and she whips her head around. "What in the name of the spirits did you wake me up for, Sugar Queen?" she snarls.

Katara backs away getting ready for a strike. "Um, I think I need to tell Aang that I love him." Katara says plopping down on the bed.

"And you had to wake me up for _that_? I've been telling you that these last week's genus." Toph snaps at Katara.

Katara sighs, "I know," Katara snaps back. "I just had a dream about the wedding, and in it I stood up at the part where the preacher says 'speak now or forever hold your peace.' And I told Aang I loved him and then, ya." Katara says blushing at the last memory of Aang leaning in to kiss her.

"So you decided that you are going to tell Twinkle Toes then?" Toph asks stretching with a yawn, a certain element of victory in her tone.

Katara nods slowly, "Yep," she inhales deeply trying to calm her nerves. "I figure that I can't let him marry her without him knowing my feelings." She mumbles picking at her cuticles nervously.

A grin forms on Toph's face. "Well then, what's this plan?"

"There is none." Katara says casually.

"What," she screeches. "You don't have a plan but you come in here and wake me up to tell me something I've been telling you for weeks! Where are you getting this logic from, Sugar Queen?" Toph shouts.

Katara bites her bottom lip nervously. "Yes." She says almost as if it was a question.

Toph sighs. "Sugar Queen, I strongly advise you that you leave quickly, because right now I'm deprived of sleep, and you woke me up for no reason. So if you don't want me to remodel your face with a bolder, I would leave, now." Toph snaps lying back down.

Quickly Katara exits the room, taking Toph's excellent advice.

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry if it jumped all over the place, but I didn't want to drag out this story more than needed. But personaly I love what Toph says to Katara about remodeling her face, don't mess with Toph. LOL.**

**Review! Please!**


	4. Second Guesses

**Hey guys, so I know what your thinking. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I thought it would be good to end it where it ends. Don't worry next chapter coming soon. Enjoy the shortness :) !**

**Disclaimer: Ya, Ya, I don't own ATLA, you don't have to rub it in.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Second Guesses**

Aang's eyes flutter open to the sight of Sokka inches from his face. He blinks twice in shock. "Um, Sokka, this is a little awkward." Aang says sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Sokka folds his arms. "Well, I've been waiting for you to get up for ten minutes. It's a pretty big day you know." Sokka says matter-of-factly.

Aang sighs, remembering just what day it was, his wedding day. Today at one o-clock he would be wed to his not so dearly beloved. Aang purses his lips in thought, _Maybe this is a mistake, maybe I should cancel this and just man up and tell Katara how I feel._

He scowls himself, it's too late to cancel; besides Katara is over him, or was never in love with him to begin with. Aang sighs once again and pulls himself out of bed, trying to excuse his thoughts as wedding jitters. _How am I going to make it through the ceremony without Katara there anyway? _Aang asks himself, knowing he needed to see the Waterbender in the crowd before he said his vows.

Now Sokka is getting impatient with Aang's slow moving body. Sokka grabs the Airbender's arm and hauls him out into the living room. As they both pass to go into the kitchen Aang sees Katara sitting on the couch with a book in front of her, but her eyes slightly out of focus.

Aang is shoved into the kitchen and is engulfed with a delicious smell. Hakoda stand near a small fire roasting vegetables over the fire, along with some strips of meat. Aang can't help but scrunch his nose up in as the smell of meat wafts into his nostrils. Sokka sees this and chuckles. "Don't worry, the meats for me," Sokka says happily only to have his father raise both eyebrows at him. "Alright, I'm politely sharing with Katara, Toph, and my dad." Sokka says with a smile.

Aang looks to the table that is set with vegetables, fruits, and plates. Aang collapses into one of the chairs and watches Hakoda prod at the fire's flicking flames. "Breakfast is done." Hakoda announces loudly, hoping Katara and Toph could hear.

They most defiantly heard, well at least Toph did. She comes storming into the kitchen with a serious case of bed head. "Great, I'm starving," Toph says taking the seat across from Sokka, who sits next to Aang. "Mmmm, I smell meat." Toph says rubbing her hands together.

"Toph, I am offering to share some of my meat with you." Sokka says playfully.

Toph lets a loud laugh escape, "Your meat? Last time I checked I got all your meat from the bet I won." Toph says lacing her fingers together behind her head. Sokka pouts in defeat. Aang can't help but chuckle.

Katara walks in yawning and sits down across from Aang without a word to anyone. Hakoda then walks over to the table with the meat and vegetables on two plates. Once the food was set down Sokka dove for the meat. The table was made of wood so Toph couldn't know when the food was set down, so Katara dished it out for her. "Did you put plenty of meat on?" Toph asks.

"Yes." Katara says with a roll of her eyes and places Toph plate back in front of her. Instantly Toph digs in, stuffing her face with food. Aang then starts to pile his plate with vegetables and fruit. Katara does the same, seeing how there is no more meat, her dad took the last slices of meat left.

Everyone eats in silence not knowing what to talk about, and Katara can't stop from slipping into a daydream, the same one as her dream a week ago. Lately she had been dreaming the dream every night and slipping into the same daydream whenever possible.

Before she knew it Toph was jolting her from her trance. "What?" Katara says, looking to a staring Aang and Sokka.

"You ok sis, you were out of it for like ten minutes?" Sokka asks concerned.

Katara nods with a slightly pick cheeks, "Ya, I'm fine." She states before swiftly picking up her plate and dropping it in the wash bucket and exiting from the kitchen. She bites her lip in thought, wondering if the daydreams were trying to tell her something. Quickly she shook it off when a soft hand placed on her shoulder, "Hey," comes Aang's voice. She had to take a breath. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Katara nods and turns around, looking everywhere but into his eyes. "Yep, why wouldn't I be?" she asks focusing on the hair falling over her shoulders.

Aang shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. You just seem," Aang pauses trying to find the right word. "Off." He finally says.

"Aang, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Katara sighs and looks up at him with a small smile. "Now," she says trying to change the subject. "You need to go get ready for the wedding. You are getting married today you know."

Aang grins, "Alright." He says, not pushing her on telling him what's wrong.

Once Aang leave the room Toph walks in. Katara sets her eyes on Toph and rushes over to her and grabs her arm, "Hey, whoa, hands off, Sugar Queen." Toph tells her as Katara drags her to her room.

They both enter the well kept quarters and Katara shuts her door. Toph sighs, feeling this setting is all too familiar. "What do you want, Sugar Queen?" Toph asks her exasperated.

"I need your help." Katara states looking towards the floor.

"What do you need my help with?" Toph asks, not really wanting to hear the answer. Thinking the answer will be along the lines of _help me figure out my life because I didn't listen to you sooner._ Toph smirked at her impression of Katara.

"I need your help sneaking into Aang's wedding."

* * *

**So, your thoughts? As I said very short but, I still like it, not my favorite chapter, but then again my favorite chapter hasn't even been written yet so… **

**Review please! :)**


	5. Speak Now

**Alright everyone, here it is Chapter 5! I'm so happy I finished this. I'm only going to do a couple more chapters before I end this story. But I hope you guys like this chapter, it's longer than my last one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, life sucks...**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Speak Now**

"You want me to help you sneak into Aang's wedding?" Toph asked completely surprised.

Katara nods. "Ya, I think I know what I'm going to do it." Mumbles Katara, more to herself than anyone.

Toph closes her eyes completely confused. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you know what you're going to do? What are you going to do?" Toph rambles, wanting desperately to be caught up to speed with Katara.

Ignoring the first two questions Katara just answers the last one. "I'm going to object." Katara says as if it makes perfect since.

Toph stands, never feeling so lost in her life. "Alright, I'm lost." She confesses hoping Katara will get the message.

Katara just shakes her head back and forth rapidly ignoring Toph's confusion. "Just tell me if you'll help me." Katara says urgently. The Wedding is going to start within the hour, and she is going to need an answer now.

Toph nods still confused but decides that Katara seems urgent enough. "Alright, I'll help." She mumbles her eyebrows still knit in confusion.

"Great," Katara beams. "Now go get ready." She says shooing away Toph.

Toph walks out of the door way and focuses her eyes straight in front of her, which is to about the middle of Katara's nose. "There's one problem about me 'getting ready'," Toph says air quoting getting ready. "I thought that I would _not_ be attending this wedding so I don't have anything to ware." Toph states flatly.

Katara sighs, "Alright leave that to me. Come back to my room in thirty minutes."

"Whatever." Toph says then walks away.

Katara closes her door and walks over to her trunk of clothes at the end of her bed. Slowly she opens it and finds a box resting in the corner of the trunk blanketed with dust. Katara grabs it and opens the box carefully. Her Gran Gran gave this to her before she died last year. Gran Gran had worn this at her engagement party when she was young and past it down to Katara.

Katara smiled at the dress, a single tear making its way into her eye. Her grandmother practically raised her. She missed her so much. Katara reached out and touched the soft fabric trying to imagine her grandmother wearing it when she was Katara's age. Slowly she grabbed the sleeves and pulled the dress from the box looking the dress over.

The dress was absolutely magnificent. Intricate designs were etched into the fabric, a pale blue hitting a dark indigo. Fur lined the bottom of the dress and cuffed the loose elbow length sleeves. The caller dipped low onto the chest and the dress almost looked to be a robe. Katara looked to the contents that where underneath the dress and saw a pale blue sash that was wide enough to cover Katara's abdomen and two indigo wristbands that would cover her forearms.

Carefully she set the dress on her bed and striped down to her wrappings and pulled the dress on. She held it close as and tied the wide sash around her abdomen and synched it up tightly, making the dress flatter her form. Then Katara slipped on the wristbands and looked to her hair. She decided on doing a braided bun and clipping her loops into it. She looked herself over in the mirror, impressed with how she looked.

A knock came on her door and she walked from the mirror and opened it to see Toph leaning against the door frame. "Alright, I just want to get this over with." Toph states clearly to Katara.

Toph walks in and sits on Katara's bed, feeling Katara's concentration as she looked through the chest of cloths.

Katara searched until she found the perfect dress. It definitely had an element about it that was so Toph, even if it was a dress. Katara looked over the simple floor length gown. It was a wrap around gown that tied on the side. It had fur lined short sleeves with wrappings underneath. The bottom was lined with white fur and long slits ran up both sides of the gown stopping at mid-thigh. Wrappings for the legs are worn underneath and they reached until mid calf then high moccasins meet the wrappings. "Here, put this on." Katara tells Toph handing her the clothes. Toph snatches them from her hands and walks over to rice paper changing screen in the corner.

Katara waited while Toph got dress by bending a small spot of water on the floor into various shapes. She was shocked when Toph came out. Toph looked beautiful. The dress clung to her in all the right areas. It defiantly showed off that she was no longer a little girl, now she was a woman. The dress also wasn't too feminine so it didn't take away from Toph's personality. "Wow Toph, you look beautiful." Katara says aw struck.

Toph lets a shy smile slip onto her lips, "Really?" she asks, wishing so badly that she could see herself.

"Really." Katara says with a smile. Toph searches her vibrations for any sign of lies, but she feels none.

Without words Katara sits Toph down on a vanity stool and begins to comb out her jet black hair, a very difficult challenge. After all the knots in Toph's hair was combed through Katara began to wash out the dirt in Toph's hair with Waterbending. "Sugar Queen, are you washing my hair?" Toph exclaims bringing her hands up to her hair.

"Yes," Katara states. "It was dirty."

Toph yanks her head away from Katara's grasp. "We've been over this," Toph tell Katara. "It's not dirty; it just has a healthy coating of dirt." Toph explains to a sighing Katara.

"Well, your 'healthy coat of dirt' was getting pretty unhealthy." Katara told her grabbing Toph's head and placing it in front of her. Toph squirmed, but Katara just kept pushing through.

Once Toph's hair began to look sleek and shiny Katara stopped satisfied with her work. She combed it through one last time getting out all the little tangles. Katara then decided Toph looked really good with her hair down for a change. It was straight as an arrow and combed through and washed looked very sleek. The jet black hair framed Toph's pale face perfectly except for Toph's eye-covering bangs. To put the finishing touches on Toph's hair Katara remembered one little detail. Toph's green headband that she had kept all these years and still wears to this day sits on the vanity. Katara reaches across Toph and grabbed the fabric into her hands. Katara gently placed it in Toph's hair making sure to pull her bangs back with it. Now that Toph's bangs were secured with the head band, her unique eyes could shine through.

Katara pulled Toph up and surveyed her. Toph truly looked beautiful. Just enough of Toph showed in the outfit, and then just enough of her feminine side showing through. Katara smiled at her handy work. "You look beautiful, Toph. And that might even be an understatement." Katara told her.

Toph couldn't help the smile that surfaced to her face. She had never been complemented this much before in her life. "We need to go. The wedding is going to start soon." Katara tells Toph grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room.

Katara hides in the hallway as she listens for her brother and Aang to leave. The door closes and Katara nervously pokes her head out to see her dad walking back from closing the door. "Is Aang and Sokka gone?" Katara asks fully coming into the room.

"Ya they just left," He says casually. Katara surveys her father's suit that he wares. "I was going to go after I pick up a little bit." He tells the girls. "Why are you all dressed up, I thought you weren't invited?" Hakoda asks.

Katara tugs on her sleeves before answering. "We were going to sneak in." she says not making eye contact afraid her father would be upset.

Hakoda smiles at his daughter, "Sneak in the side door. I'll sit close to it. I don't think they guard that door." Hakoda tells the two girls.

Katara smiles at her dad in surprise. "Thank you so much." She tells him before leaving out the front door.

Once the door closes tightly Toph speaks up, "Alright Sugar Queen, what do you need my help for?" Toph questions running her fingers through her jet black hair.

"Tell me if someone is coming. We don't want to get caught trying to sneak into wedding." Katara answers, trying to focus on the crunch of the snow under feet, and not her racing heart. _Do I have the nerve to do this,_ she asks herself.

"Seems easy enough." Toph says replying to Katara's comment, and snapping her out of her trance. Katara lifts her eyes and looks blankly in front of her. She can't help but fidget with her hands as her nerves mount heavier on her shoulders with every step closer to the church.

"Sugar Queen, calm down it's going to be fine. Can you tell me why you are so dang nervous?" Toph asks.

"Toph, can you feel anything?" Katara asks, wanting to change the topic of the conversation. Right now she didn't want to tell anyone of her plans, not even knowing if she has the guts to perform it out.

Toph sighs. "Stop trying to change the subject." Toph tells her.

Katara just ignores Toph's unwillingness to let this go. They both continue in silence. As they turn the corner the church comes into sight. It was a large ice building. It has tribal designs carved into the ice all over the building. Two Waterbender statues stand towering over regular people letting water fall from their fingers and into an icy pool beneath them.

Many people file into the church, handing there invitations to the large men standing at the doors. One at a time they were let into the large church. Katara averted her gaze from the front doors to the side of the building. "Toph, this is where you come in handy." Katara tells Toph.

Toph nods understanding. "Can you tell me which side the side door is on?" Katara asks.

"I can try, the snow makes it hard to see," Toph states, a look of concentration washing over her face. Soon she returns back into reality, "I'm pretty sure that it is on the right."She says.

Relief washes over Katara, they were positioned on the right side of the church, so I would be easier to get to. Without a word she begins to walk, with Toph trailing behind. Both try to look as inconspicuous as possible.

They both finally make it to the side of the building happy to be out line of sight. Katara turns her head and looks down the side of the building and sees no human figure guarding anything.

Toph begins to walk and soon they both come to the side door. "Toph, is anyone guarding the other side?" Katara asks.

Toph gets the look of concentration on her face for a few seconds before speaking again, "Nope." She answers.

Grabbing the knob in her hand Katara turns it all the way until a click sounds. Slowly she inches the door open, pushing it into the lighted church. Once the door is open enough Katara pokes her head in.

The church is brightly lit with chandeliers that hang high about everyone's heads. Guests sit in long pews and talk quietly, waiting for the bride to appear. Large oak doors are at the back of the large room, and are propped open. A blue rug is rolled out across the one isle in the middle of the room, and flower peddles are sprinkled across the open space. Two stairs lead up to the pulpit where Aang stands at the front of the room. He is draped in his best Airbending robes, with his medallion lying across his chest. Aang's hands are cupped together in front of him and he looks down at the floor. Sokka stands next to him in his best dress whispering in his ear.

Katara steps in fully holding open the door for Toph as she swiftly strides through the entrance. Katara steps away from the door and closer to the pews only five yards away, and searches through the crowd for her father. She sees him, eyes wandering until he sees his daughter and friend. Once Katara sees him she walks to him. She squeezes in between people to get to her father. He gives her a smile. She smiles back taking the empty seat next to him. Toph shortly comes and takes the seat on Katara's right.

Sokka's eyes wander the crowd for no unparticular reason when he finds his sister sitting next to his father. He can't help but smile. Katara had found away to get in. Then his eyes wander to the girl sitting next to Katara. His eyes widen in shock. Could it be, was that really Toph? She looked so, so beautiful. Sokka couldn't help but gawk in her beauty. Was she wearing a dress? Sokka looked her over again and felt a fluttering deep in his chest and a blush surface. Without taking his eyes off the beautiful sight she took his elbow and jammed it into Aang's side. "Ow, what was that for?" Aang asked his aw struck friend and massaged his ribs.

Sokka doesn't say a word, he only points out the two girls sitting in the audience. Aang follows Sokka's finger to see Katara sitting next to her father and, was that Toph? That couldn't be Toph. Toph doesn't wear dresses or her hair down. Aang's eyes went wide in shock at the transformed Earthbender. Soon, though, Aang's focus went back to the Waterbender sitting next to Toph. A smile forms on his lips. She came.

Katara looked up to see Aang's staring eyes. She smiled at him, hoping he wasn't mad about her sneaking in. He smiled back, washing away Katara's doubts. They both exchange fun gestures back and forth. Katara sticks her tongue out the side of her mouth and crosses her eyes. Aang visibly chuckles at this, Katara as well. "Here comes the bride." Toph announces to Katara right before the music begins to play. Katara's nerves attack her once Kyla takes her first step into view. She looks at Aang and he gives her one last glance before turning towards his bride. Katara takes a deep breath. "This song sounds like a death march." Toph says leaning over towards Katara.

Katara tries to stifle a giggle. She then leans over to Toph, "Well I wish you could see her gown it looks like a pastry." Katara giggles. Toph snickers having held plenty of pastries in her hands to know how round some are. Both girls are given a glare from Hakoda. Katara instantly shuts up, hoping Toph felt the glare, which she had.

Finally Kyla reaches the alter, and steps up gracefully and takes Aang's extended hand. Katara half listens to the words of the preacher as he began to speak. For ten minutes he speaks to Aang and Kyla, but loud enough for the congregation to listen.

For the entire ceremony Katara listened with half an ear, only waiting to hear the sentence she wanted. Finally the words were spoken. The preacher turned to the crowd, "Any who object, _speak now_ or forever hold your peace."

A silence hung in the air, Katara looked up to Aang who almost had a pleading look on his face. Instantly Katara stood her hands clammy as all eyes fell on her. Horrified stares from everyone in the room were placed on her; however, Katara was only looking at one person, Aang. He gazed back his face lit up but confusion also etched into his handsome features. Katara swallows the large lump in her throat that her nerves had created. "I object," She says strongly. As these words were spoken Toph grinned widely proud of Katara. Katara continued staring at a shocked Aang. "I usually don't do this," she states. "Barging in on an occasion like this," Katara explains in more detail rubbing her fingers together nervously. "But Aang, you aren't the type of person who would marry the wrong girl," Aang raises his eyebrows. Katara stops inhaling a deep breath, _too late to go back now. Just say it. _She demands herself. "Aang, I think I can be that right girl," Katara stops hearing the gasps in the room and seeing Kyla's face redden with rage. But all Aang did was let his jaw drop . "I love you, Aang. Always have, always will," Katara states, the silence in the room eerie, you could hear a pin drop. Aang's jaw drops more but his eyes are telling a different story, the silvery mist looks at her with intense longing for her to say more words."If you feel the same way about me, than meet me at our favorite place in town at any time today. If you don't, run away and be happy with Kyla, you at least deserve to be happy." Katara says with a shy smile before exiting the chapel. As the door closes behind her she can hear the pandemonium begin behind her back.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so. The next chapter will be hopefully coming soon... I just moved so I have unpacking and family stuff to go to, but don't worry I won't keep you waiting. But I need to know if I still have readers, so please review! :)**


	6. Confesions

**Hey everyone, I'm so glad that you are liking the story. From the reviews I have gotten from my previous chapters it seems you guys like this. So I have finished chapter 6! I'm supper excited for you guys to read this. Please excuse the stupid title...it's the only name I could think of. So please Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own ATLA... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Confesions**

The restaurant was filled with lunch time costumers. Katara saw an open table by a fireplace in the corner of the room. She weaved through the tables blocking her way and came to the table and sat down in one of the four chairs surrounding it. Once she sat down Katara rested her elbows on the table top then buried her face in her hands. "Why are you all made up?" Comes a familiar voice.

Katara took her face from her hands to see the owner of the restaurant, a heavy man with rosy cheeks. "Hi, Yin." Katara says massaging her temples with her finger tips.

Yin sits down slapping down a dish towel on the table. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I just crashed a wedding." Katara states, feeling like she's going to throw up any second.

Yin moved his chair around the table and closer to Katara. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Who's wedding?" he asked.

"Aang's." is all Katara says, now feeling her throat lock.

Yin gasps, "You did? You finally told him?" Yin says with a smile.

Katara gulps down the contents of her stomach creeping their way up her throat. "Y-you knew?" Katara asks horrified, knowing that she never once spoke about her feelings for Aang with Yin.

"You two make it pretty obvious." Yin answers smiling.

"What do you mean by 'you two'?" Katara asks, her heart racing.

Yin's eyes go wide. "You're telling me you didn't know?" he asks Katara.

"Don't know what?" Katara asks loudly, getting nervous.

A sincere smile forms on Yin's lips, "I'll let Aang tell you." And with that he gets up and leaves to the kitchen.

Katara lets her head drop into her folded arms lying on the table. Everything was happening to fast, she barely remembered herself in the chapel, and everything felt like a dream. Katara sighs feeling the stress mounting on her shoulders. She took her sleeve in her mouth and bit down, hard, trying to stop from screaming. Katara sat up and waited, hoping Aang would come.

Over the course of the hours Katara just sat in the seat, getting more uneasy with every passing minute. She had ordered occasionally when she got nervous enough that her stomach was bottomless.

Katara looks out the window at the front of the shop. The sun was getting low, so was her heart. She bites her lip choking back her tears, _come on Aang, please, chose me._ She pleads, fixing her eyes out the window.

Soon the sun's rays set behind the distant mountains, and the waiters walk around to light candles. Yin walks to Katara and lights her candle with lit wax. "He still hasn't come?" Yin asks softly.

Katara gulps and shakes her head sadly. Yin offers her a small smile. "He'll come, he'd be crazy not to." He reassures her then walks away to a couple, the only ones still in the shop besides Katara.

Katara gazes at the wood table and follows the lines in it with her eyes when the door opens letting in a cold breeze. Instantly Katara pops up and looks to the retreating couple who had just walked through the door and out into the cold. Katara sighs, and lets her head fall back into her hands. There have been too many false alarms today. Katara's sprits are crushed, along with the rest of her. The shop was closing soon, she could tell because busboys were going to each table with rags and cleaning them off. Katara lets her head fall against the table. She could hear the door open again, but decided not to get her hopes up; every time she did they were dashed. So she keeps her head firmly against the table. Silence came suddenly; all the busboys stopped the clatter of plates. Katara could here Yin clear his throat loudly. Getting uneasy, not knowing what was going on Katara finally looked up. She sees Yin at the counter and a wide smile on his face as he looked at Katara. Yin turned his gaze to the door. Katara followed his gaze and gasped. In the doorway looking completely windblown was Aang. He was panting and clinging onto the doorframe and staring at her. Katara's eyes went wide as he walked into the shop. She stood up instinctively. Her heart began to pick up sped. Once he was within five feet, Yin began to call his busboys into the back to give them privacy. "I was afraid you still wouldn't be here." Aang told her still panting slightly.

Katara offers a small smile as she looks into his grey eyes not knowing what to say. Aang came closer, so that he was only inches from Katara. Katara had to take in air, the physical proximity making her lose her breath. "Did you mean what you said?" is all he asks.

Katara nods her head, "Of course I did." she states keeping eye contact afraid of saying anything else. It was like her tongue wouldn't let her.

Aang closes the small gap in between them, pressing against her and bringing his hand up to cradle her neck in his left hand. He slowly brings his lips to Katara's ear. "Good." He whispers, sending shivers through her core. He pulls away from her ear and pulls her in and plants a kiss on her lips. Katara is caught for seconds in the shock of how bold Aang is being. After those few seconds however she begins to kiss him back, and throws her arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. Soon he pulls his hand from her neck and snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Katara kissed him with enthusiasm, "What took you so long?" Katara whispers against Aang's lips.

Aang pulls away, getting a sad moan from Katara from break of connection. "After you left everything went crazy." Aang says with a smile.

Katara wraps her arms around him again, and his arms go back to her waist. "Well I meant all these years, but I'm interested to hear what happened after I left." Katara states looking into Aang's eyes with a smile.

Aang begins to crack up from the unspoken memory. "Well for starters I about fainted with relief when you stood up. Kyla was a different story however," Aang says with a smile. "She began cursing and shouting in the chapel and calling you horrible things. She was going insane. But that was no excuse for what she saying about you. I got so upset with the crude words she was saying that I finally yelled that we were over and I never loved her," Aang says droping his gaze. He had to be feeling horrible. Aang isn't that kind of person. "Then after that Toph stood up and screamed 'go Team Avatar'. After that everyone was shouting, and Zuko came up to me and both him and Sokka where yelling in my ears to go after you. I didn't think I could leave everyone in this state though, so for the last couple of hours I've been trying to calm everyone down. It took a lot of work. And Kyla is very upset that I'm in love with you and not her." Aang explains tugging Katara closer.

"So you do love me." Katara asks, relief washing out her core.

Aang smiles, "Without a doubt. I've loved you ever since I first saw you." He tells her. Katara's eyes well up with tears, not from sorrow, but from pure joy. She was ecstatic that Aang loved her to.

Aang wipes the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "I love you to Aang, so much." Katara tells him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You still haven't answered why it took you all these years to tell me that you love me." Katara says pulling away slightly and gazes into his eyes.

Aang sighs, feeling guilty about how he handled everything the past years. "I didn't think you loved me, ever since Ember Island when I kissed you and you told me you were confused, and then never told me different after the war ended. I waited for five years for you to tell me something different, and when you didn't I figured you didn't love me. So I just found a girl to try and help me move on." Aang answers hanging his head ashamed of himself.

"So you picked, Kyla?" Katara asks in disbelieve. Kyla wasn't exactly the best rebound.

Aang smiles nervously. "Ya, not my best choice. To tell you the truth I don't know why I started to date her. But that's why I so relieved that you objected, and it was a bonus because it was you." Aang tells Katara and places his forehead on hers. Katara closes her eyes, content being in Aang's arms.

Katara brings her mouth back to Aang's and kisses him again, needing the to feel the connection again. Aang gladly kisses her back holding her close to his body. Katara could feel Aang begin to open his mouth and Katara answers back, happily doing the same. Soon they break the connection, the need for air getting to great. They rest their foreheads on each others, panting. "Wow Katara, an Airbender should never be left breathless." Aang whispers with closed eyes, taking in the moment.

Katara giggles softly, thinking back to a few weeks ago when Aang said something similar to Sokka when Sokka tripped over her. "So I've heard." Katara tells him going in for kiss number four.

* * *

**So that was it. You know the drill by now though, REVIEW! I love to hear what you think of my work! :)**

**P.S. The next chapter is going to be my last chapter. But I'm going to come out with a new story soon. So look for it if you like my work. :)**


	7. Love

**So here you guys go. But I lied! Sorry. This isn't the last chapter...but I promise the next chapter is the last one. I planed on this one being the last one, but then at the end of this chapter, I figured it would be a good way to end a chapter, so don't hate me...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't Avatar the Last Airbender...**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Love**

Katara is woken by the sound of birds. She frowns as she realizes that no warm body lay next to hers like usual. The tradition is that on the night before someone's wedding the groom is taken from the bride and not allowed to see them until the wedding. Katara sighed knowing that she couldn't see Aang for four hours. Their wedding was at twelve o'clock this afternoon.

Her nimble fingers reach up to touch her engagement pendent. She can feel the emblem of the Water Tribe carved into the smooth Wind stone, symbolizing air and water. Aang had told her he took a special trip to the Air Temple, just for this. Katara smiles and brushes her fingertips across the white leather of the strap of the necklace. The small bumps remind her of the dark violet Moon Gems set in the leather. Again she smiles, she couldn't wait to be united with Aang for the rest of her life. She had been ecstatic six months ago when Aang proposed. He proposed two weeks after their first kiss and told her he loved her for the first time. She would never forget that day. For six months she has been waiting for this one. But now that it was the big day, she couldn't help the butterflies taking flight in her stomach.

Katara wraps her arms around her abdomen, trying desperately to substitute for Aang's absents. She sighs trying to forget about his sweet morning greetings to her. He made her so crazy; she hated having to be away from him. "Only four more hours." She tells herself and throws off the thick covers piled on top of her.

Her bare feet hit the frosty wooden floor and she pulls herself from her bed. Katara yawns and stretches the sleep out of her muscles. Suddenly the door opens loudly making Katara jump. She spins around to see Sokka and Toph in the doorway, their hands interlaced together. Only two months ago did they both confess that they had feelings for each other, and became a couple. Toph found out that Sokka has had feelings for her as long as she did, and it made her ecstatic. Katara had never seen Toph so giddy in her life, and it was probably going to be the last. "Katara! Wake up! It's a big day!" Sokka screams with his eyes completely closed.

Toph looks up at her boyfriend. "Snoozles, she is up." Toph said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh," Sokka states opening his eyes and walking over to his sister. He scoops her up into a hug, "Good morning, are you missing Aang as much as he's missing you?" Sokka asks releasing Katara from the bear hug.

Toph glares towards Sokka, but her eyes focused above his head instead. "Sokka you weren't supposed to let her know you saw Aang." She tells him.

Sokka's eyes go wide, "Crap." He says as he drops his head.

Katara rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to make you tell me where he is, or try anything." Katara reassures both of them.

"Well come out, there's food." Toph tells her exiting the room with Sokka.

Katara smiles at her friend's constant need for food. She follows them both out the door, scowling at herself for not being able to get Aang out of her mind.

As she enters the kitchen she can see that Toph and Sokka have already gotten to the meat. Both are stuffing their faces, getting a glare from Hakoda. Katara's father quickly grabs the last slices of meat and puts them on his plate before Sokka or Toph could get to them. As Katara slides into the seat next to her father he places two slices of meat on her plate. Instantly Katara takes the meat off her plate, getting a questioning look from her father. "What's wrong?" he asks, getting the attention of Sokka and Toph.

"Well, I figure that I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with Aang, maybe I shouldn't eat meat." She tells the staring gazes.

Sokka looks at her with shock, "You, are no longer my sister." He tells her by taking a dramatized bite of meat.

With that said Katara places vegetables and fruit on her plate and begins to eat. "So you're giving up meat for Aang?" Toph asks gulping down a mouth full of food.

Katara nods her head while swallowing a bite of a Moon Peach. "Wow, give Aang up then." Toph says loudly.

Katara gives Toph a glare, knowing it was no good but it was habit. Toph just looks back at her plate and begins to eat again.

Katara and her father talked all throughout the meal keeping each others company for the last day of Katara living in this house. "So, will any grandbabies going be coming soon?" Hikoda finally asks his daughter.

Katara widens her eyes and feels a vibrant blush take over her features. "Dad!" she exclaims embarrassed.

Sokka looks up sharply. "Ya dad," he says with wide eyes. "I'm trying to eat, here!" he exclaims

Katara quickly gathers up her plate and throws it into the wash bucket. Quickly she makes her way to her room. She looks out her window once she got into her room and peered up to the grey clouds masking the sun. The clouds remind her of Aang's beautifully unique eyes. The only eyes left of his kind. Those eyes made Katara melt any time he looked into hers. His gaze to her is always so loving. And he always gave her the wide-tooth smile when he caught her gazing at him. Katara shakes her head and steps far from the window. If she keeps thinking about Aang it will feel like every minute that passes is hours.

A knock breaks Katara from her thoughts. "Come in." She says towards the door.

The voice on the other side of the door made her melt. "Katara, close your eyes." Aang's voice called.

Giddily she closes her eyes waiting. The door opens then shuts. "No peeking," Aang tells her. "Now where are you?" He asks.

Katara is taken aback, "Can't you see me?" she asks.

"No." Is Aang's simple answer.

"Why not?" Katara questions.

From the wall to her right she can hear Aang crash into her desk with a thunk. "Ow!" he whisper-shouts.

Katara giggles, and has to resist from opening her eyes. "The man who defeated the Fire Lord, gets defeated by a desk?" Katara asks teasingly.

Aang snickers slightly. "Aang, why do we have our eyes closed?" Katara asks, bringing up the question from earlier.

She could feel Aang's outstretched hand grab onto her arm, as he finally found Katara. "Because, the tradition is that the bride and groom can't _see _each other, it doesn't say anything about being together," Aang explains pulling a blind Katara against his chest. "And besides, I don't need to see you to know how beautiful you are." Aang tells Katara planting a kiss on her forehead or more like her eye. Katara was grateful for Aang's eyes being closed, so he wouldn't see the blush that took over her face.

"Well Aang don't you think, your stretching the truth?" she asks Aang.

Aang laughs. "Hey do you want me to leave, or not?"

As an answer Katara reaches her hand up and gently searches his face for his lips. She found the full lips and she leaned in and gently kissed his them. Aang kissed her back. Soon they broke apart, "I'm taking that as a no." Aang tells Katara snaking his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

Katara gets lost in Aang's voice; she has never paid much attention to it before now. Now that she concentrates to his smooth voice, she realizes the tone in it that can only be described as love. His strong voice held a special tone just for her, a sweet and gentle, pure loving voice. Soon she melts into him like chocolate slowly melting into the source of heat. Katara can feel him rest his cheek on her temple. She wraps her arms around Aang and he holds her tighter, both sharing a lovers embrace. As they share their embrace Aang whispers into Katara ear, "I love you." He tells her in a whisper. His hot breath makes shivers run up and down Katara's spine.

Katara rests her head on his shoulder, "I love you to, so much." She whispers back to him, tucking her head into the base of his neck.

Katara sits on her bed waiting for the special dress her father was going to bring to her. She had never even seen her wedding dress; her father has kept it from her eyes. Katara wasn't worried about it fitting her right, because her father guaranteed that it would fit. A knock sounds, then Katara's door slowly creeks open. "Hi, sweetie." Hikoda greets his daughter.

Katara turns her head up to see her father standing with a dress box in his hands. "Hi Dad, is that the dress?" Katara asks standing from her sitting position. Hikoda smiles at his daughter as he walks up to her and hands her the box.

Katara gazes down at box in her hands. It was slightly tattered and torn, but other than that it looked new. She reads the label printed on the box was one store she wasn't familiar with. She places the box down on her bed, watching her father out of the corner of her eyes. His expression showed sadness, but mostly excitement showed in his face. Hesitantly Katara pulls the top off and loses her breath. Underneath lay a beautiful pale blue dress embroidered with silver. The dress had drooping sleeves that started above the biceps. The long sleeves grow wider as it goes down the arm, and would pass the hands by only a few inches. The top looked fitted, and then the layered bottom fell to the floor. Each end the fabric came to was cuffed with silver. There was no back to the dress, meant for exposing the back. Most dresses don't resemble this in the Water Tribe. "It was your mothers." Katara's father informs her.

Katara pops her head up to look at her father. "That was her wedding dress." he tells her.

Katara felt a lump start to form in the back of her throat. Her mother had worn this very dress on her wedding day. "Dad, if this is mom's dress then-" her father stops her midsentence by putting his hand up, signaling her to stop.

"You mother would want you to wear it." He states before exiting the room.

Katara looks over the dress again, feeling closer to her mother than ever. "Mom, I wish you where here," She says to the sky, a tear falling from her cheek. She wished more than ever that her mother could do her hair for her, that she could be there to watch her walk down the aisle. More than anything she wished that her mother could watch her marry the best man in the world for her. Katara couldn't help but wish that she could of seen the face of her mother when _she _told her that she would be marrying the Avatar. Was her mother proud of her for what she did to help Aang and the world and everything after? Of course she would. Would she be proud of the man that Katara picked? Some of the question that were racing through Katara's mind Katara already knew the answer to, but she need to hear the answers from her mothers lips. If there was one time in her life she need her mother for, it was this. "Mom, help me." Katara whispers hugging the dress close to her body, wanting her mother's arms around her.

Soon Katara pulls away from the dress and slips into it once she took off her previous robes. Once it was on her body Katara could feel her mother in her, she was here, and Katara could feel it. "Love you, Mom" Katara states into open air. And as the wind picked up outside, she could almost hear the word love drifting through the howling air.

* * *

**Did you guys like it. Actually when I was writing the part with Katara thinking about her mom, I almost started to cry. So I hope that you guys got into it and didn't think the ending was to cliche...Please review, sorry again that I lied about this being the last chapter... **


	8. Forever and Always

**Here you guys go. The last chapter to Speak Now. Personally my most favorite chapter I have written of all of them. Sorry that it took so long to update though... I've been working on this other fanfiction and I've had tons of stuff to do, so I'm sorry to everyone who wanted updates. :( I feel bad. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Alright, whatever, you caught me, I don't own ATLA...sad face...**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Forever and Always**

Katara let out a nervous sigh as she stared into the mirror placed in front of her. Half of her hair was now pined high on her head, a metal Water Tribe emblem holding it up. The rest of her mahogany hair let down so it brushed her shoulder blades and two pieces brought forward onto her chest both tied of with a metal emblem such as the one on top of her head. She wore no makeup, knowing Aang hated when she wore it. Katara turned numerous times just so she could occupy herself. She couldn't help but wonder if she looked as beautiful in the dress as her mother must have. "Just ten more minutes." She mutters to herself. Or was it less, she couldn't remember that last time Sokka or Toph came in with a update on the time.

Being away from Aang this long and the wedding jitters were taking their toll on the young Waterbender. Slowly Katara closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Everything was weighing heavy on her brain, only because Aang's handsome face wasn't there to wipe away her worries. Katara spins again surveying her bare back over her shoulder. Katara can see through the mirror that her door is creaking open. Toph's head appears through it. "Hope you're ready Sugar Queen, because everyone is ready." Toph states standing in the same dress she wore to Aang's almost wedding six months ago.

Katara exhales happily knowing she's only moment away from being with her true love. Katara smiles and steps off the platform that had her raised off the ground, "I'm ready." She states, no doubt in her voice. She couldn't wait to see Aang.

Quickly Katara grabs her Moon Lily bouquet off a vanity and walks out the door, holding her dress up slightly with her right hand. She steps outside and sees the small wooden door off to her right. Aang and her were getting married in the Spiritual Oasis. They both agreed it seemed fitting for their marriage, and it was always so gorgeous inside. What made it even better was that only a select few are able to witness their marriage. Only their closest friends could witness the moment about to come. The only ones inside are her father, Sokka, Zuko and Mia, Huru, Teo, Suki, Bumi, and of course Iroh. Soon Toph will join them as well. Toph slowly opens the small door, and steps in past the guards. Katara was to follow twenty seconds after.

Every second she had to count was agony. She wanted to be in there _now_. Finally she hits the number twenty and slowly opens the small circular door and peers through it. She meets Aang's eyes and climbs down slowly, with the help of a guard on the other side. Once Katara's bare feet his the warm grass she has to fight the urge to run into Aang's arms.

Slowly Katara starts walking in sooth steps. No music plays through the closed off space, only the steady water running in the pond that hold Yin and Yang. Katara takes in a deep breath as she sees all eyes on her. Every single eye, but one holds the gaze with more intensity than anyone else, Aang. Katara locks eyes with him and forgets about the nine people staring at her, she's only focused on one gaze.

Once Katara is five feet away from the bridge to her right she quickens her step. All the guest sit on the side of the pond closest to the door and Aang stands with High Chief, or as some say a preacher, at the gates of the Spirit World on the other side of the pond.

Aang grins widely at Katara as she finally makes it to him. Instantly they intertwine their hands, glad to be with each other again. Katara looks at Aang with a loving gaze, and he returns it gladly.

Both barely hear a word the High Chief speaks. They're both just caught in each other's gazes. They both hold each other's eyes and study them. Aang loved to look into Katara's ocean blue eyes. They could change with every single emotion. Her eyes would sparkle when she felt content or happy. They could hold a hard gaze when she was determined to get something. Firm, they could be firm when using her motherly ways to tell someone not to do something. Both held such love for others, but every time she looked into Aang's eyes she held a very special loving gaze just for him. When she was fixated on something or intrigued her eyes followed every move with concentration shining out. Passion showed through at so many different times, they would flicker with focus as she would express the passionate feelings. Love, the one that Aang loved the most, she always gave children that look of love. Emotionally stranded people, helpless people, sad, lonely, hungry, poor, all got that look from her. Once she would show those pearly whites and look at them with pure love Aang could always see their sad, glazed over futures lighten and a smile form on their lips. But when Katara showed her sadness, it ripped Aang heart out because he knew how much she really was upset. When her eyes glaze over with tears and hurt shows in her eyes Aang can't help but feel the need to cry with her. Her agony brings so much pain to him. Then Katara's eyes could boil with anger, hard angry eyes could show her pure hatred for someone just by one glance. Her eyes would boil up and her eyes narrow into slits, no emotion except anger and hatred. Aang had only seen Katara like that once, when she set out to find her mother's killer. Her eyes could show such fear it could be painful, when her eyes would plead and beg for freedom from her growing fear. Sometimes she would show so much agony and fear Aang couldn't look at her any longer without giving into her same fears. She could tell a story with her eyes… and she does every time she looks at Aang.

Katara was amazed at how long she could actually bask in Aang stare. His silver grey eyes meeting her blue ones. His eyes held so much in them. She could always tell what was on Aang's mind just by staring into his eyes. She has seen so much through his eyes, it could be almost frightening. Katara could recall the fun loving gaze he first gave Sokka and her when he first was broken out of the iceberg. His smile topped it all off, letting her know he care free. All that came crashing down when his eyes showed anger and hurt at the Southern Air Temple were he fell into the Avatar state. His eyes with so much agony and sadness, masked with anger had scared Katara, and still it sends shivers down her spine. But she know Aang can also be very affectionate. His eyes showed so much love and compassion to kids, he loved kids so much. To this day he will still play with them from a lack of his childhood and Katara loved it. He will make a great father because of the love in his eyes. She knew when his mind was set on something because his gaze was determined and strong, and not willing to back down. Confusion used to be a command emotion playing across his eyes. When he couldn't quite fathom something or he just didn't know what to do. Katara loved his grey eyes; they showed everything that was Aang.

Katara smiled at Aang as she came out of her trance, loving every minute of this. As the preacher spoke the words that Katara had fretted she tightened her grip on Aang's hands, worry casting her eyes. Aang raised both eyebrows in confusion at Katara's sudden clench. "If anyone object, _speak now_ or forever hold your peace." The preacher calls out.

Katara closes her eyes praying no one would reenact what she had done only months before at Aang's previous wedding. Katara opens her eyes to meet Aang's reassuring gaze with a worry filled, fearful stare. Both didn't look into the crowd, they only listened to the stark silence covering the room. After a few agonizing minutes of this the High Chief begins to talk again. "Will you Avatar Aang take Master Katara to be your wife, to be forever united, in sickness and in health, and _forever and always_?" The High Chief asks Aang.

Aang smiles widely, "I will, forever and always." Aang states not even looking towards the High Chief, just keeping his eyes locked on Katara's.

"Master Katara will you take Avatar Aang to be your husband, to be forever united, in sickness and in health, and _forever and always_?" The High Chief then asks Katara.

Katara grins widely, "I will. _Forever and Always_." She states strongly holding Aang's gaze.

The Chief smiles, "You may kiss the bride." He informs Aang.

Aang didn't need to be told twice, instantly he pulls in by the waist and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. Katara smiles against his lips as she kisses him back, glad no one stood up to _Speak Now..._

* * *

**There it is, your thoughts...**

**I really do like this a lot, especially the ending. But I hope this lived up to what you wanted from the last chapter. Please review! It means the world to me if you would! I love you all and thank you so much for reading the story and giving me feedback. I wouldn't be so confident in my writting if it wasn't for you AMAZING people! I love you all and thanks for being following the story! :) **

**P.S. If you want some more of my writing, I have anouther Fanfic out called _Devistation. _I think some of you might like it. So if you want to read more stories I have written read that one. I would love to hear from you on that story. **

**But thanks again for such the great reviews. Hope you guys liked the story!**

**Signing Off for this story, Kataanglover98...Thank you all! :)**


End file.
